The letter of heartbeat,
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: My heart is beating, to keep you living. D18


_It wasn't a letter of saying sorry,_

_Why is your heart beating?_

_-x_

_-x_

_-x_

_-x_

_-x_

_-x_

"He's married to me."

Hibari looked at the woman sitting in front of him, and sighed.

Nothing could change the fact that she was married to... him.

Hibari didn't get it, why did she came to find him.

"So?" He leaned back onto the chair,

Even though she's his wife, but things were getting annoying.

"Leave him alone. You're breaking somebody's marriage."

Hibari threw the keys onto the table, and sat beside it.

Dino was married to her?

He wasn't informed.

He suppressed his feelings of stun, shock, or whatever feelings he had just now.

That woman... Ariel.

Had a dark red hair, big eyes, pale face.

"_Leave him alone. You're breaking somebody's marriage."_

She meant him.

He won't... Forgive him.

-x-

Hibari stared at the person in front of him.

Dino Cavallone.

"Get out."

He stared at him, coldly.

Dino bit his bottom lip hardly,

It was his fault that Hibari's eyes had turned colder.

"Kyoya, listen to me."

Hibari stood there, and he knew the Cavallone will not leave.

But it was, hurting him.

To see him,

The 10th Boss of Cavallone, wearing the wedding ring,

In front of him.

If Dino chose to stay, then.

He would go.

Hibari walked past him quickly, and he didn't even bothered to look at him for the last time.

It was clear that, it was useless already.

What's the point of staying there and listening to him apologizing?

That was the last time, Hibari heard the voice of Dino, and saw the face of him.

Years past, and Dino never once came to look for him when the Cavallone came to Japan.

Hibari... didn't mind that.

He hates him.

He tried not to get that affected,

But the answer was clear.

He couldn't.

* * *

Staring out the window, he saw the target walking out of the mansion.

Taking his tonfas out,

"Time to bite people to death," He mumbled and rushed down.

Things didn't turn out right.

Triggers were pulled.

"Hibari...!"

-x-

"... What happened to Kyoya?" Dino clutched his phone tightly.

"His heart is failing, it's no good. One of his eyes is blind already."

Dino felt a sudden panic.

"Is he alright?! Will there be any-"

"Just come here, you'll never know when is he leaving us."

He widened his eyes.

No.

-x-

Days had past, and Dino finally reached Japan.

He knew, anymore later and Hibari might just leave him forever.

-x-

As he ran to the ward, he saw Mukuro stood there.

"Mukuro, how's Kyoya?"

"He doesn't wants me to help him," Mukuro sighed.

Dino looked at Mukuro, something was wrong with him.

"Mukuro, what's wrong?"

"His heart is failing and his left eye is going blind, get it?" Mukuro looked at the closed door.

Dino stared at him, "What will happen to him then?..."

"You know, don't you? He needs a heart transplant. His eye, I don't know anymore."

Dino leaned onto the wall,

"... Mukuro, use illusion-"

"You heard me,"

"_He doesn't wants me to help him,"_

Dino covered his face, "... Kyoya can't die,"

Mukuro stared at the floor, "Nothing can be done already."

"I'm going into see him," Dino quickly walked to the door,

Until someone pulled his arm harshly.

"Dino!"

He turned, and stared at her with disbelief.

"Why did you come here?"

"You're going home with me!" Ariel pulled him away from the ward, and Dino shook the arm off.

Dino sighed.

"This is exactly a marriage of regrets,"

Tears fell down, and Dino walked to her,

"Ariel, don't be-"

"I'll kill myself." She grumbled and ran away, leaving Dino looking at her back view.

Mukuro stared at Ariel,

"..." He's too troubled to make any comments on this crazy woman.

Dino suddenly remembered something.

He knew Ariel for years.

She would surely do it.

-x-

Mukuro saw how Hibari's health fell.

Dino gave chase for Ariel, and for days he didn't came back.

-x-

"H-Hibari!" Chrome suddenly ran in, and he stared at her.

She stood there, forcing a smile out.

"You're having the heart transplant, right away. Now."

Mukuro stood behind her, and Hibari stared at him suspiciously.

"You're going to get well."

-x-

The bright and sharp lights shone onto his injured eye, and he felt a little pain.

He felt his vision getting blur,

The surgery was starting.

For some reason,

The moment he blacked out,

He thought about him.

-x-

"_Kyoya, what happens when someone dies?"_

_Hibari stared at him, obviously he wasn't going to answer something stupid like that._

"_I think, they'll become heartbeat."_

"_Stupid." He commented immediately._

_Dino leaned forward a little, "If I die, I'll become your heartbeat. That's a deal, alright?"_

_Hibari glared at him._

_That herbivore wasn't going to die._

"_You're not-"_

_Dino pulled Hibari closer, and kissed him lightly._

-x-

He opened his eyes immediately, and he instantly cursed himself for thinking about that.

Mukuro stood in front of the bed, his hand holding a letter.

"A letter, for you."

Hibari sat up, and his heart hurts.

"You just had a surgery, so don't move about."

Mukuro walked to Hibari, and put the letter on Hibari's hands.

'To Kyoya,'

That hand-writing, it belonged to Dino.

He forced himself to read it weakly, and he could felt his heart aching.

What the...

Dino Cavallone,

"I don't owe him."

* * *

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about me marrying Ariel. I'm sorry for what she had said to you._

_Am I slowly being forgotten by you...? If that so, I don't blame you. It's reasonable, I know._

_Still, I've to say. I don't regret marrying Ariel. I don't. It sounds harsh, I know._

_Loving you for the past few years, I know it wasn't a waste. But it's over already._

_You will hate me for sure. I expect it to happen. I don't ask for you to forgive me too._

_In the future, I think... When I see you, I'll be treated as if I'm a stranger already. Isn't it? I can see it's over between us already._

_The day when I married Ariel, you know, Kyoya. Everything became that, ridiculous._

_Next time... Find a better person to love you, Kyoya. I'm serious._

_Morning... I guess, by this morning, I will have already left Japan._

_Kyoya, take care._

_

* * *

_

The date, it was years ago.

Hibari threw the letter aside, and rested his back on the bed.

Why the hell he gave him a letter years ago.

Wait, no.

There was another date beside it.

Taking it up, he read it again.

Two dates.

Years ago, and another one was.

The day before.

-x-

"Don't think about it, take a break first."

Mukuro sat on the chair, closing his eyes.

Even a moron could see something was wrong with him.

Mukuro, perhaps he sensed the stare coming from Hibari.

"It's nothing, I just didn't sleep."

The door suddenly opened, and he heard someone running in.

Hibari turned, and he just bit his bottom lip when the person ran in slapped his face hard.

What have he done again?

Mukuro stared at her, "Go-"

"You caused him to-"

"Wait," Mukuro quickly grabbed hold of her arm, and tried to pull her out.

"You killed Dino! He's dead!"

Mukuro's grip loosened, and he sighed in exhaustion before leaning onto the wall.

"He's dead... Dino's dead...!"

Hibari stared at Ariel, blankly.

What was she talking about?

"If you've got a joke, then don't tell it to-"

"You killed my husband!"

Hibari felt annoyed at that sentence.

"Ariel-san... I'll take you back," Chrome suddenly ran in,

She turned and glared at the poor girl.

"It's all because of Dino and so that home-wrecker can stay alive!"

"Ariel-san!" Chrome was getting frustrated.

Hibari looked at Ariel, "What?"

She turned, and what a hateful glare she had.

"You caused him to rush here, you caused him to die, you caused him to give you his heart-"

Chrome quickly covered her mouth and pulled her out,

Hibari stayed still.

Something told him that Ariel wasn't lying.

"Mukuro."

"He's dead." Mukuro sat on the floor in front of the bed,

* * *

"_Ariel!" Dino quickly chase after her, and caught her hand._

"_Don't touch me!" She shouted, slapping his hand away._

_Dino pulled her away from the road, "It's dangerous, go home-"_

"_Don't divorce me," She cried._

_Dino stared at her, slightly shocked._

"_A-Ariel, you understand. I don't-"_

_She suddenly covered her ears, and turned to run to the road._

_Dino could just see a lorry approaching his wife, and he cursed it immediately._

"_Ariel! Watch out!"_

_She felt herself being pushed forward, and she caught the pole to prevent her from falling._

_Spinning to face the road immediately, she saw it._

_Her husband._

_Blood._

_No._

_

* * *

_

"When I saw him, he told me to save you. He told me to take his-"

"Why did you accept?" Hibari's left hand was on where his heart was located.

No.

It was not his heart.

It was Dino's.

Dino's.

"It was his wish."

"He could have survive-"

"We can't." Mukuro looked at the letter.

Hibari clenched his left hand, reddening the skin.

"Can't you see what's in the letter?"

Hibari stared at him, and he was confused.

"What?"

Mukuro picked it up, and showed him the first word in the 9 sentences.

* * *

_I,_

_Am,_

_Still,_

_Loving,_

_You,_

_In,_

_The,_

_Next,_

_Morning._

_

* * *

_

Hibari widened his eyes.

It can't be true.

It...

Is true.

-x

-x

-x

-x

-x

-x

-x

_It was a love letter._

_My heart is beating, to keep you living._

_

* * *

_

Owari.

I know it s__ks! D:

Sorry for any grammar and vocabulary mistakes! T__T

Pairing... : D18, 6918 if you squint? :D

Eto..

Reviews please?

I want to know how's this fic like.

:P


End file.
